SoulxMaka
by Rainshinewarrior
Summary: Ok suck at summarys its my first fanfiction so be nice to me please!  Umm... this will get lemony in later chapters soooooo...ya im a perverted child and way enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater SoulxMaka Chapter 1: Voice of an Angel

" Come on Maka hurry up!" Soul pounded his fist on the bathroom door annoyed,_she's been in there forever_! he thought pounding on the door again." Your going to make us late!" He look at the watch on his wrist tapping his foot on the hard wood floor.

The door creaked open to revel Maka in a Black dress that came up above her knee, Black high heels with Music note earring and necklace." I'm coming happy?" Her faded emerald green eyes flickered with annoyance as she blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face. His mouth feel into the shape of a 'O' his face lit up bright red. Maka grabbed her partners hand and dragged him out the door." Come on Soul were late!" As she shoved him out the door grabbing her purse and keys." Your the one taking forever in the bathroom!" Soul grumbled loud enough for Maka to hear, she huffed crossing her arms across her chest with grew over the years Maka now 18 and Soul 19." I'm sorry for trying to look nice...unlike your hair" She giggled, he combed his fingers through his snow white hair quickly before turning on the ignition to his yellow motorcycle, it roared to life.

Soul helped Maka on the motorcycle before getting on himself being the gentlemen he is." OK let's get going!" He slammed of the gas, Maka squealed rapping her arms around his torso. He laughed feeling her face nuzzle into his back, he turned the corner slowing to a stop in a parking lot." We could have walked here you know" Maka said getting off the Bike Straightening her dress out." So this way is sooo much cooler!" Soul smirked showing off his sharp teeth while flipping up the collar on his black jacket, she blushed under his gaze." WHAT"S UP GUYS!" Maka screamed and jumping into Soul arms, the blue haired ninja was rolling on the ground laughing.

" Black*Star you scared Maka-chan!" A pretty Japanese girl with long raven black hair in a bun came up behind him scolding him like a mother." No he did!" Maka huffed blushing."Then why are you my arms?" Soul chuckled softly in her ear." Ummm...sorry" He set her down on the pavement, and gave Black*star a high five." Make a move yet?" Black*Star muttered in Soul's ear." All in good time my friend,all in good time" I gaze went to Maka who was laughing with Tsubaki." So Maka did he make a move yet?" Tsubaki whispered in Maka's ear excited, Maka shook her head." Nope" She sighed." I wonder what's taking Kid and The Twins so long?" Maka rolled her eyes." Symmetry!" They both laughed and walked back over to the boys.

" I love your dress Tsubaki!" Maka complemented her strapless light blue dress with a Black Star of the right breast." Thank you!" She blushed." It makes you look like you actually have tits!" Black*Star Laughed." Maka..." Black*Star gulped knowing what was coming." Yeah, Maka you don't want to hurt your God right?" Maka smirked" CHOP!" She slammed the hard cover book on his cranium." Nice one Maka" Soul laughed." Kiddo-kun's here!" Black*Star hopped up, recover rather quickly." Yes lets go get drunk now!" He threw up his fist into the air." Black*Star your 18 you have to be 21 to drink" Tsubaki told him, he blinked." Ohhhhh..." The he shrugged it off." Whatever lets go!" He grabbed Tsubaki by the hand and dragged her into the bar." Hi Kid, Patti, Liz" Maka greeted them.

" yada,yada,yada come on lets go!"Liz said tapping her foot impatiently, Maka gulped and smiled" Come on lets just get it over with she huffed." Get what over with?" Soul raised his brown and gave her a questioning look." im have to sing because I lost a bet with Liz!" Maka wined." Come on lets go!" Liz pushed Maka into the bar." Soul...Help me!" Maka wined and pouted." You'll do great!" Soul smiled, Liz pushed her over to a man by the small stage." She wants to sing!" The man nodded and handed Maka a Microphone." Song" He asked, Liz thought for a second." Unbreakable!" The man pointed to the stage." Go get 'em Maka!" Liz snickered and walked over to the group. "1,2,3..." Maka whispered as the intro started up.

Where are the people that accused me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruised me They hide just out of sight, can?t face me in the light They?ll return but I?ll be stronger

God I want to dream again, take me where Ive never been?  
I wanna go there, this time I?m not scared Now I am unbreakable, it?s unmistakable No one can touch me, nothing can stop me

Sometimes it's hard to just keep going But faith is moving without knowing Can I trust what I can?t see to reach my destiny?  
I want to take control but I know better

God I want to dream again, take me where Ive never been?  
I wanna go there, this time I?m not scared Now I am unbreakable, it?s unmistakable No one can touch me, nothing can stop me

Forget the fear it?s just a crutch That tries to hold you back And turn your dreams to dust All you need to do is just trust

God I want to dream again, take me where Ive never been?  
I wanna go there, this time I?m not scared Now I am unbreakable, it?s unmistakable No one can touch me, nothing can stop me

God I want to dream again, take me where Ive never been?  
I wanna go there, this time I?m not scared Now I am unbreakable, it?s unmistakable No one can touch me, nothing can stop me...

The song stopped the bar was silent, Liz and Soul were gawking at Maka but Soul's mind was clouded, he couldn't think she had a voice of an Angel...Everyone was in awe, Maka felt uncomfortable under all the gazes. Maka quickly got off the stage setting down the Microphone and bolted for the door, Soul jumped up and ran after her._ They hated my voice, I knew they would!_ Maka yelled at her self and ran home which is right down the block.

Sorry about crappyness first Fanfiction ._.'

please tell me how it was!


	2. Chapter 2

-Hey yah people rain here the next chapter to my Soul Eater fanfiction i hope im not to bad ._.' I'll try to put some fluff in this chapter and hurt lol!  
Any who on with the Story~!

Maka bolted out the door into the early crisp Autumn air, she kicked off her black heels and ran with them in her hand, Maka's bare feet slapped against the cold pavement. Her green eyes flickered to the parking lot to the old yellow motorcycle was 't want to face him now. Her breath can out in puffs of smoke," MAKA!" She stopped and looked back, Soul was running after her,she squealed and and took off running faster now." Hey, come back Tiny tits!" He just added fuel to the flame,she turned the corner and stumbled on a patch of black ice." Gaahh!" Maka screamed and held out her arms to stop her . Pain shot up through her arm and body, salty warm liquid spilled down her flushed face and let out a pain filled scream."SOUL!" His heart stopped as he came around the corner, Maka was on the sidewalk screaming his name and holding her arm sobbing. He ran over and leaned down over her shivering form."Damn it Maka what did you do?" He placed his hand on her rosy cheek." Soul ,Soul it hurts!"She sobbed cradling her arm gasping."Shh, i know im going to take you to Stein" Soul picked up her fragile body, Maka buried her head in his broad chest, her nails dug into his back trying to stop the pain. Soul winced slightly as her nail pierced his skin but kept walking to Shibusen, Maka looked up at Soul's face through blurry eyes, his crimson eyes were staring straight forward,his breath came out as little puffs of smoke. Maka brought up her good hand placed it on his face lightly before bringing it back down to her side, Soul felt something warm touched his face, he looked down at Maka who was staring at him with Soft faded green eyes." Thank you, Soul..." His hard red eyes softened and gave a little smile." Someone has to look after you" Soul walked up the steps to Shibusen." Dumb Ass" He muttered softly, Maka looked into the hypnotizing pools of Crimson, his eyes flickered with emotions: Protection, Annoyance...Love? She blinked hard and but it vanished." Here we are" Maka's eyes widen,she didn't even noticed that they went inside." Soul, Maka!" The nurse stood up quickly, Her body was covered in white bandages and the see you could see was Black(N/A: I'm not being races) and piercing blue eyes that looked like they could see into your soul." What happened?" Soul put Maka on one of the white beds." She slipped on Black Ice and hurt her arm bad" Soul muttered darkly, The nurse inspected her arm."Well, Nygus?" Soul asked as she inspected Maka arm." It's definitely broken." She said walking over to a large white cabinet and pulled out some cloth and a bottle of pills, then made a sling out of the cloth and fitted it on Maka's shoulder." Here Soul, this should take away the pain for her arm." Nygus said." Take one at every meal,got it?" Maka and Soul nodded simultaneously." OK, have a good day!' Nygus shooed them out and shut the door." Well, that was rude" Maka huffed."Yep" Soul nodded."Anyhow lets get going!" Soul grabbed Maka's hand and walked home together and they both looked out where they were stepping.

ok maybe its not as long as the first...but theirs cussing 8D 


End file.
